


Where Words Fail, Music Speaks

by Dancing_Adrift



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: Three songs on Dex and Nursey's sex playlist: one from Nursey, one from Dex, and one they can both agree on.





	Where Words Fail, Music Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by three sequential songs I heard on my drive home one night and the fact that I'm pretty much always thinking about nurseydex... Links to YouTube videos are at the top of each section if you're not familiar with the songs! :)
> 
> If you have not heard of or read the webcomic Check, Please!, omg, do yourself a favor and check it out [here](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01).
> 
> Beta read by the ever-lovely [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive).

[1) "Talk" - Khalid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjL_-OFbk8I)

The easy, rolling beat; his homeboy Khalid's sweet, sweet vocals; the mellow tune that's reminiscent of classics like Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" but modern enough to feel right at home in any of New York's hottest clubs… "Talk" meets Nursey's every specification for a song essential to a sex playlist.

It's Dex's possessive grip on his hips, his front molded to Nursey's back by nothing but sweat and too much clothing in the single layers between them, dancing in the middle of the Haus' living room during a kegster. It's the sparkle of the fairy lights winking across the dark space as Nursey lifts his arms to wrap them behind Dex's neck, his hips swaying to the beat and pressing his ass back against Dex's growing hard-on, hidden by Nursey's body and the shadowed dance floor. It's the quiet gasp Nursey can't contain when Dex slips his calloused, perfect hands beneath his tank top and the double-sided assault of fingers slipping along the ridges of his hip bones as Dex dips down to nibble at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It's the pleasant thrum of the tub juice flowing through Nursey's veins as he leans into the solid warmth of his boyfriend, their bodies moving in sync with each other. It's a slow but delicious build that leads to long, lingering satisfaction.

And there's a small part of it that's about the lyrics, too:

_Can we just talk? Can we just talk?_  
_Talk about where we're goin'_  
_Before we get lost, lend me your thoughts_  
_Can't get what we want without knowin'_  
_I've never felt like this before_  
_I apologize if I'm movin' too far_  
_Can we just talk? Can we just talk?_  
_Figure out where we're goin'_

It reminds Nursey of how far he and Dex have come, how hard they've worked to get to where they are. How it all really began when they finally started communicating, actually trying to understand where the other was coming from instead of instantly jumping at each other's throats or being intentionally antagonistic. Knowing that they're going to only keep getting better makes Nursey feel as safe and secure as the solid grip of Dex's arms wrapped around his waist as they dance together.

Dex certainly doesn't question the song's inclusion on the list. Anything that makes Nursey go loose and pliant, content without the need for any semblance of his so-called chill, is a win as far as Dex is concerned, even if the music isn't really his usual style.

[2) "Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTWKbfoikeg)

When Nursey crinkles his nose in confusion and a disgusted, "What the fuck, bro?" slips out when Dex suggests "Smells Like Teen Spirit" for their list, Dex can't exactly blame him. He _knows_ it's nowhere near what a "sex playlist" song should sound like, okay? It's aggressive and the rhythm is all over the place, and the lyrics are absolute nonsense.

But there's still something about it that _does it_ for him.

It… it's foreplay, Dex decides. That's what he likes about it. It's the hype of warm-ups before a home game. It's the adrenaline of the puck drop, the rush of the cool air, the undeniable thrill of shooting for the goal and hitting nothing but the back of the net as the lights flash and the buzzer sounds. It's the crush of his teammates piling on him, the joy of the celly and a game-winning goal. It's singling out Nursey and pushing him bodily against the boards, smiles too big to suppress, eyes suddenly going wide and dark, and the desperate desire to be alone and somewhere private and not still on the ice, surrounded by their team and the roaring crowd.

And while the song is mostly white noise when it plays in the middle of an extended make-out session back in their room - and to be fair, even the most sensual of tunes become nothing more than a blur of sound when Derek is subject to the full attentions of one William J. Poindexter - Nursey can't deny the benefits of the apparent boost it gives to Dex's libido. Something about the 'angry dad rock' speaks to something inside Dex and Nursey is the happy benefactor of it; Dex nips and sucks and bites and generally drives Derek insane in the very best way, and Nursey can't find it in himself to complain, no matter how terrible an addition anything by _Nirvana_ is to a sex playlist.

[3) "Pour Some Sugar on Me" - Def Leppard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaG8faaFUMM)

This song is a no-brainer for both of them. While Nursey has to protest the blatantly sexual lyrics on principle ("So sue _me_ if I like a little more subtlety in my sex songs, Dexy"), he can't deny that beat. There's something about it that just makes him want to jump up on a table and dance (which he actually does) until someone drags him away and, ideally, ravishes him (which then _Dex_ actually does, on one very, _very_ memorable occasion).

The crazy thing is, sometimes it makes _Dex_ want to jump on tables and dance, too.

Typically, Dex needs to be well on his way to shitfaced before he'll even consider dancing - unless, of course, Nursey asks him really, really nicely - but the bar is a lot lower for Def Leppard's hit. If he has so much as half a cup of tub juice in him when the opening riff plays, he'll cheer and holler for Derek to join him and then they'll hop right up on the nearest pong/kitchen/coffee table together.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

While it's true they're both at their most graceful on the ice, so in tune with each other as SMH's formidable first line D-men pairing, they inevitably find their groove when dancing to this song, too. The beat just invites the swaying of hips, the dirty grind of pelvises pressed against each other and rocking in a mimic of much more intimate activities, invariably leading to the suggestion they get a room by one teammate or another before the song ends.

And when they pull away, flushed and sweating and sticky and grinning like idiots, well, that's exactly what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two SO MUCH. It's irrational. I had no intentions to write them, but here we are. PLEASE feel free to share in my obsession over these boys (or anything Check, Please!) by squeeing at me in the comments or over on Twitter or wherever you find me, really! Thank you for reading my foray into fic for this fandom :)


End file.
